


come together

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: "Even if no one wants to talk to me and the whole thing is a complete blow,” she straddled his legs and sat in his lap, her fingers threading through the hair on the back of his head, “at least I’ll be able to walk around with you on my arm.”-Cody and Kelsey go to her high school reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> regular rpf disclaimer: i'd die for cody and kelsey so this is all in good love and fun.  
rating will be changed in future chapters due to smut.  
(catch me at tacotuesdaygirl on tumblr and twitter)

A high school reunion. An event you think about and cringe purely just because “who the fuck would want to be reminded of their high school days?”

Kelsey, on the other hand, actually enjoyed her experience in high school. She was a good student and didn’t really get into too much trouble. She had plenty of friends from being a part of the dance team. (Cody likes to say she was a cheerleader for the clout. Fuckin’ weirdo.) She had a few boys right at her fingertips who just ogled at her constantly. She told Cody later that she secretly hoped they were going to be there so she could show him off.

A few weeks back, Kelsey got an email from the high school she attended (“How the hell do they still have my email?!”) reminding her that her class reunion was coming up. 

“Cody, we have to go! I really wanna see my teammates and my whole class and everything,” she begged him. “I’m nosey as hell and I wanna know how everyone is doing and what they all look like now, you know? Where they all are in their lives!” She was ecstatic. “And even if I can’t find any of my old friends or we can’t find anyone to hang with,” she stood up from the stool she was sitting at their kitchen island and made her way over to Cody who was lounging on the couch, “even if no one wants to talk to me and the whole thing is a complete blow,” she straddled his legs and sat in his lap, her fingers threading through the hair on the back of his head, “at least I’ll be able to walk around with you on my arm.”

He grinned up at her and told her there was no question whether they were going to go or not, “I go wherever you go, babe.” 

“Love you,” she breathed out as she went in to kiss him. 

“Plus, you know how much that’ll fuel my ego,” he said against her lips. She pulled away for a second and looked at him questioningly, “ _ The _ Kelsey Kreppel on  _ my  _ arm?! Star of the cheer team and she’s all  _ mine _ ?!”

A giant smile grew on her face, “Fuck off,” she laughed as he chuckled a little too. “Just shut up and kiss me.”  
  


For right now though, they were on their way to the Valley, where Kelsey grew up and went to school. Cody was in the backseat of a Lyft and sitting right next to him was his beautiful girlfriend. He glanced over at her as she was looking out the window and watching the road pass.

He knows it’s fucking corny, but he’s kind of a sap, a real big ass romantic. Yeah, it’s cheesy. Deal with it. 

Not a day goes by where he doesn’t look at her and think she’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen and yes, he absolutely knows that’s cliché but it’s true. 

Come morning, most of the time he’s up before she is. That means he gets to look at her gorgeous sleeping face and kiss her goodbye on the forehead before he has to leave for the gym or the studio real early. On the rare occasion that she wakes up before he does, he’s coaxed awake to her running her fingers through his hair, (“Good morning, baby.”) He can almost see his own smile reflect off of hers in those moments.

Other times, her sheer beauty can catch him off guard. At any point in time, if she just looks at him or catches his attention, her gorgeous bright blue eyes can suck him right in. So goddamn beautiful…

“You fucking freak,” she giggled out. The words pulled him right out of his wandering mind as he was faced with Kelsey looking him straight in the eyes. “Were you just staring at me?”

A smile grew on his face. 

_ God, she’s so fucking cute.  _

“Yes,” he answered, “I absolutely was. What else was I supposed to do? Your beautiful face is a hundred times better to watch than anything out the window or on my phone.”

“Oh my god,” she rolled her eyes with a laugh. “You’re such a fucking sap.” 

He gave her a warm grin and then kissed her on the lips. “You know it,” He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth so he could kiss it.

“Stop!” she giggled as she recoiled her hand from his soft grip and watched a giant smile grow on his face.

“Love you, Kels.”

Her bottom lip fell out in a pout. “You’re sweet,” She rested her hand on his thigh, “Love you too.”

—

After the ride with their Lyft driver, they finally got to their hotel room at around four in the afternoon. Though they for sure could have made it back home after the event tonight, they knew there was going to be an open bar and didn’t want to have to deal with taking a long ass Lyft ride super late at night all the way back home while sloshed. So instead, they’ll just be able to take a significantly shorter ride from the high school to their hotel.

The room was nice but it was entirely too stereotypical. A room complete with a king-size bed, a mini-fridge with overpriced booze in it, a 52” TV, and a balcony. 

Kelsey stood by the mini-fridge as Cody checked out the view from the balcony. 

“Look at this,” Kelsey called out pointedly as she opened the door to the fridge revealing all the bottles. 

Cody glanced over at her from where he stood. “Par-tay!” he replied, earning him a smile from Kelsey.

“You see how expensive these teeny little bottles are? A whole ass ripoff.”

“Well, desperate times call for desperate measures,” he remarked while walking up to her. She tilted her head in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. “Oh, come on. You know, when you’re away from home, don’t have anything to do, don’t wanna go out, potentially alone,” he shook his head a little to try and accentuate his point. “I mean, this hotel isn’t in the most exciting of places. Not really anything super noteworthy close by. Just, you know,” he tried to explain.

“Okay, yeah I get it,” she replied just to get him to try and stop the trainwreck of a response he was giving. He shrugged and bent down to look in the fridge.

“What time does this thing start at?”

“Seven,” she answered.

“You wanna get a little starter going?” He asked pulling four mini bottles of various types of liquor out of the fridge, two in both hands.

“Oh God,” a giant giggling grin grew on her face “Cody, please don’t tell me you’re suggesting we get drunk before the thing even starts.”

“What the fuck, no,” he laughed out in response, “You said it yourself, this shit is expensive as hell and the shit at the thing tonight is gonna be free. That is precisely when we take the opportunity to drink. This,” he held up the bottles next to his face, “is just a little taste, a little peek into tonight's festivities.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Okay, okay, fine,” she snagged two of the bottles out of his hand and went to go sit on the couch. He grinned at his victory as he followed her over to the couch and grabbed the TV remote. 

“Let’s see what’s on TV.”

She quickly took the remote out of his hand. “Yes, let’s.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i realize this is really really short but i spat it out and wanted to get it up bc i haven't touched this fic in a hot second.

Both a few bottles in and feeling just loose enough without going overboard, they were snuggled on the couch not sure whether the room was running hot or if it was just the alcohol in their systems.

At some point, she had completely disregarded what she had chosen for them to watch on TV and slid her hand across his thigh. He took a breath in and met her fiery gaze with his own blazing eyes. She had used her other hand to caress his face as her tongue took up residence in his welcoming mouth. His lips grew sloppier as they made their way to the corner of her mouth and on to her jaw, kissing his way down her beautiful neck. There was a spot just under her collar bone that was Cody’s favorite spot to mark up. 

There was buzzing below both of them. Kelsey giggled as she sat up, causing Cody to have to leave his spot on her body with a whimper. She dug around and eventually pulled out her vibrating phone and answered the call that Cody saw was from her mom. 

“Hey mom,” she greeted with a bubbliness about her, her giggling still leaving a trace in her words. “Yeah, we're here… Our hotel room is nice… For sure… Aww, that's fun for you to do! … Oh, how's Cody? He's doing great,” she met his eyes once again and he gave her a cheesy ass grin. “Mom says hi, Cody.”

“Hi, ma!” he shouted in response. He could hear the woman laughing over the line even as the phone was pressed to Kelsey’s ear.

“Thing starts at seven… Yeah… Okay! … Thank you, you have fun too! … Love you, Bye,” she said, pulling the phone away from her ear and placing it in her lap. “Mom said she's going out with some friends tonight to get drinks and catch up.”

“Good for her. She deserves a little bit of fun,” he replied as he snuggled back into her neck.

“Yeah, it is good for her. But Cody,” she attempted to push him away with a chuckle, “c’mon, we gotta start getting ready,” He cuddled himself even closer into her with a whine. “No, c’mon, ya big baby. Get up,” she successfully pushed him off of her this time and got up from the couch. 

He sat there for a few seconds with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips before he lazily stood up.

“See? That wasn't so hard was it?” She kissed him on the cheek and started towards their luggage, Cody’s eyes glued to her strutting, beautiful body.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea when im gonna get around to  
updating this so just bare with me. i hope soon bc i really like this.


End file.
